The other family
by FanGirl Glee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine suddenly have to take care of a 7-year kid who's mother is involved in drugs, what will happen when she finds out that they have him and she wants the child back.
1. Chapter 1

**Humm... Hi!(: **

**This is my first story so I'm really excited! I'm from Mexico, so my english is kind of weird, it's what i learn at school and private classes but I think you can read it with no problem, but if you don't understand something or the grammar or writting is wrong just tell me and I will fix it(;**  
**I hope you enjoy it(:  
**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

"Can you believe it? ten years since we get married!" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I know! it's like we just get married yesterday" Kurt said turning around to face his husband.

"And I love you just as much as I loved you that day" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a tender kiss in the nose.

"I think I love you even more honey" Kurt said kissing Blaine deeply.

"Come on honey let's eat something before I have to work" Kurt said sitting in the bed.

"No! Let's take a shower and then we can eat breakfast in a nice restaurant, it's our anniversary!"Blaine said taking Kurt back to the bed.

"I know sweetie, but I have to rehearse, the opening night is in to weeks"

"And you'll be amazing baby, but I've talked to your boss and he said it's ok"

"You talked to Adam without me?!" Kurt say almost screaming, Blaine nodded "Are you crazy?! He can fire me! Do you want that?"

"No! Oh my God honey! I don't want that at all!" Blaine said feeling guilty.

"Then why did you do it?" Kurt said.

"Because I want to spend the day of our anniversary with my amazing husband, now, that is done and we can't do anything about it ok? Now let's relax, take a shower and go to a restaurant ok?" Blaine said standing up.

"Yes, I freak out I'm sorry baby, I want to spend all the day and all my life with you". Kurt say hugging Blaine.

"Its ok baby, I want to be all my life with the person that I love too, but let's just think about today ok?" Blaine said moving his face so he can see his husband's face.

"Yeah, I love you so much that I can…" Blaine interrupted him with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I think I know how this sentence ends and I love you just as much, are you in the mood for a shower with your amazing husband?" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"Only if you want to…".

"I always want to baby, come on"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

They spend all the day together and at night they decided to go to a bar with their friends from work which ended with a really drunk Kurt and Blaine.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"What the hell?!" Kurt said sitting in the bed trying to find his cell phone which was ringing.

"KUUUUUUURT! I'm trying to sleep here!" Blaine said sleepily.

"I know honey it's not my fault... oh here it is! Hello?!" Kurt said now speaking to the phone.

"Kurt? Why are you sleeping?".

"Are you crazy Rachel? It's like five in the morning or something!"

"Kurt it's almost twelve in the afternoon!"

"Really? Oh my God it's just that yesterday was our ten year wedding anniversary and we go out to drink with some friends and then… you know" Kurt said embarrassed.

"You go out to drink and don't invite me?!" Rachel said angry.

"Sorry Rachel! What do you want?"

"I need you to come to my house, we need to talk" Rachel said.

"Rachel are you pregnant or something?" Kurt said worried.

"No! God no, Kurt!" Rachel said screaming.

"Then? What is it?"

"I need a favor" Rachel said quickly.

"I'll be there in a hour and a half, ok?"

"No! come just like you are, quickly!"

"Rachel you really don't want to see me naked and with everything I have in me is really gross"

"Iugh! I don't needed to know that! Just hurry up ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok bye"

"See you!" Kurt said closing the phone and getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going? Stay with me!" Blaine said sleepily .

"Rachel needs me, you sleep and take a shower before I be here so I can cook something and then we can go to the movies…" Kurt said.

"Or just cuddle here and see a movie or something" Blaine said with a smile.

"Hmmm… that's a tempting idea, now sleep" Kurt said leaning in the bed to give a kiss to Blaine.

"Love you, say hi to Rachel!" Blaine said falling sleep.

"I will, love you to honey"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Are you crazy Rachel! We can't take care of a kid!" Kurt said.

"Please Kurt he have a horrible mother and we send her to a drug clinic, you just have to take care of him while she is better!"

"Then that he stays with you" Kurt said in a high tone.

"Finn works all day and I have a career" Rachel said.

"We work to Rachel! We also have a career!"

"I know Kurt but Blaine is working at home"

"I don't know Rachel! We never thought of having a kid"

"Please Kurt! Just a few weeks…" Rachel said with puppy face.

"Where is he?" Kurt said.

"Thank you so much Kurtsie! I will get him…"

"Don't call me like that!" Kurt said to Rachel as she go out of the room.

"Well John he is Kurt, Kurt he is John" Rachel said holding the hand of a 7 year old boy with long beautiful hair and hazel eyes that reminds Kurt of Blaine's eyes.

"Who are you?" John said looking at Kurt.

"Well he is going to take care of you while your mommy gets better" Rachel said with a big smile and John was looking at her.

"My mommy is sick, you know that?" John said turning to face Kurt.

"Yeah, I know that and she will get better really soon" Kurt said smiling to the boy.

"She has flu or something like that, right?" John said looking at Kurt, then Rachel and then Kurt again, Kurt turn to see Rachel and she said "He is just a kid!" Kurt nodded and look at John again.

"Yes, something like that sweetie" Kurt said resting a hand on John's shoulder "I think we need to go, Blaine is waiting for me to eat breakfast" Kurt said to Rachel "Have you eat today?" Kurt said talking to John now.

"No, I'm really hungry!" John said.

"Ok then let's go! You owe me one miss. Rachel Berry"

"I know Kurt, thank you very much!" Rachel said "Bye John, have fun!"

"Goodbye Rachel" John said walking to the door looking at the floor.

"Blaine is going to hate you and me, and that's all your fault" Kurt said whispering.

"Maybe, but it's a good reason, you need to go now! Bye" Rachel said giving Kurt a kiss in the cheek.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it will be really amazing if you review and tell me what do you think, so... REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!(: As I've said before my english it's weird, so anything that is wrong please tell and I will fix it.  
Enjoy it!**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING RELATED.**

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed when he entered to the house with John's hand in his.

"I'm here baby!"

"Are you dressed up?" Kurt said walking to the living room.

"Are we going out?"

"No honey, I just want to know, are you?"

"Yep!, why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I want you to meet someone..." Kurt said walking trough the door, "meet John"

"Hi" John said quietly.

"John, he is Blaine" Kurt said letting go John's hand and walking to the couch.

"Sweetie who is he?" Blaine asked curious.

"Well he is going to stay with us a few weeks, right John?" John nodded.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"We'll talk about that later, ok?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded looking at the T.V. again.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Kurt asked taking Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, really hungry!"

"Want do you want me to cook?"

"Whatever you want baby, I can eat a horse right now!" Blaine said a John widened his eyes.

"It's just a figure of speech John, then maybe I can make blue berry pancakes" Kurt suggested.

"Hmmm... that sound delicious!"

"Well then, I have to work!, come on John" Kurt stood up and take John's hand and started walking to the kitchen.

"Do you like cooking?" Kurt asked.

"Not really" John said.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I'm tired, I'd like to sleep please"

"Yeah, that's ok, I'll show were you can sleep ok?"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Blaine walked quietly trough the kitchen door and saw his husband mixing something and he walked to him and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and giving him a kiss on the neck, and Kurt just jumped "You scared me!"

"Sorry baby! That smell delicious" Blaine said giving Kurt another kiss on the neck.

"Well thank you kind sir!"

"You're welcome!... and where is the kid?" Blaine asked.

"He's sleeping"

"Why do he has to stay with us?, who is he?"

"Well he's mother is a drug addict and she is in a clinic getting better and he don't have anyone to take care of him" Kurt explained.

"Do we know his mother?"

"No, she is Rachel's neighbor" Kurt said and Blaine let him go.

"And then? Why are we taking care of him? His mother knows?" Blaine asked confused.

"Because Rachel and Finn work all day and you are working here now, and no, his mother doesn't know that he is with us, but is for the good of his son, so I don't think she'll get mad" Kurt explained.

"Kurt this is insane!" Blaine screamed, "They can accuse us for kidnapping!"

"Blaine that will never happen!" Kurt turned around to see his husband face.

"You don't know how mean the people can be Kurt! not everyone is as accepting as Rachel and your father! Also his mom will get crazy!" Blaine said desperately.

"First of all I know that not all the people is as accepting as our friends, and second his mother would never know because Rachel is going to take care of him one day before his mother gets out" Kurt said calmed taking Blaine's hand.

"I just hope that everything it's alright"

"I do too, honey" Kurt said kissing Blaine in the cheek and walking to the counter again.

"Oh no!, no, no!" Blaine said taking Kurt's arm.

"What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked turning around.

"I won't let you go until you give a real kiss" Blaine said with a smirk.

"You're such a kid..."

"But you love me just like that" Blaine said before Kurt give him a passionate kiss.

"I do" Kurt said between kisses.

"Can I go now?" Kurt asked.

"Yes you can"

"Thank you very much!" Kurt said giving Blaine a peck on the lips and Blaine smiled.

"And John knows where his mother is?" Blaine asked.

"He thinks that she has flu or something and that she is in a hospital getting better"

"That's horrible, he's just a kid"

"I know, but in part is true" Kurt said "Come on, the food is ready".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Mmmm... Hi" John said standing on the door of the living room.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed from the couch where he was lying and kissing passionately with Blaine.

"Holly shit!" Blaine said and both straightened up in the couch.

"How do you sleep John?" Kurt asked nervous.

"Good, than you, I'm not tired any more" John said smiling.

"Well, that's good right?" Kurt said to Blaine and he nodded angrily.

There was a long silence when John said "What were you doing?"

"Mmmm... we were watching a movie and just lying here..." Kurt said nervously.

"Well we certainly weren't doing that!" Blaine said whispering so that only Kurt can hear him, and he ignored the commentary.

"No, I mean... why were you kissing?" John asked quietly.

Kurt and Blaine stayed there shocked for a minute when Blaine finally said "because we love each other John"

"But my mommy said that boys only love girls and girls only love boys"

"Well that's just because we are special persons right Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, there are just a few of our kind and you are fortunate to have us"

"That's right, and you are special because most of the children said that they have a mommy and a daddy but you can say that..."

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered but he don't hear him.

"... you have two daddies and a mommy" Kurt said smiling and Blaine just buried his face in the pillows.

"Are you my daddies?" John said surprised, and Kurt realized what he has just said and whispered "Fuck!"

"No John, we aren't your daddies ok? we are just taking care of you" Blaine said and John nodded.

"Are you hungry John?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, can I have something to eat please?"

"Sure, just go and put your shoes and we will wait for you here ok?" Blaine said and John nodded.

"I'll be right back!" John said and started running to the room were he was sleeping.

"Thank you honey!" Kurt said when he was sure that John couldn't hear them.

"Sure babe, just be more carefull when you speak about those things ok?" Blaine said hugging Kurt.

"I know, it's just that I've always want a child and he staying here it's just like if he was mine..."

"Wait, you always have wanted a baby? Why didn't you told me?"

"Because I thought that you will think that I don't love you that much, so I want a baby..." Kurt said crying.

"No honey, I will never think that you don't love me, maybe when all this John situation finish we can talk about adopting a baby ok?" Blaine said cleaning tears from Kurt's cheeks.

"That'll be amazing honey!" Kurt said smiling happily.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, baby" Kurt said and Blaine kissed him in the lips but Kurt broke apart.

"What the hell?! You don't like my kisses anymore?" Blaine asked confused.

"Of course I do sweetie, but what if John see us again" Kurt said.

"That's why I hate children! They are full of questions" Blaine said.

"Just like you when we were sixteen" Kurt said laughing.

"Oh you can't forget the Rachel thing, can you?" Blaine said

"Is just that is so funny"

"It wasn't very funny at the moment!, don't you remember that you hated me when I told you that maybe I was bi?"

"No! I just remember that you were in love with Rachel Berry, you're making up everything else!" Kurt said.

"Yeah right!"

"I'm ready!" John screamed from the stairs.

"Come on honey let's go for a pizza" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

* * *

**So, second chapter, yei!(:**

**Hoped you liked it**

**REVIEW!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

"Honey I need to talk with you" Blaine said when he saw Kurt returning from John's room.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It's just that I don't want you to get too attached to John"

"I'm not! I'm just taking care of him!"

"I know, but you attach really fast! And we are going to take care of him for a few weeks and it's going to be really hard to say goodbye to him." Blaine said patting a spot next to him in the bed.

" I just wish we can have kids!" Kurt said sitting in the spot that Blaine was patting.

"And we can have kids, let's just wait until this whole John situation finish, and then we can have how many babies you want ok?" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's arm.

"Ok baby, it's that John is a really good kid and he remember me of this"

"That's ok, but you know... just because we can't get pregnant means that we have to stop trying..." Blaine said kissing Kurt but Kurt broke the kiss.

"Blaine we can't do this with John in the house"

"But he is sleep!"

"He is in the room next door! He can hear us!" Kurt said.

"That means that we can't do anything with he in th house?" Blaine said with sad eyes.

"Yup! It's going to be a long time..."

"Really long!" Blaine said " But we can still cuddle right?"

"Anytime you want baby" Kurt said hugging Blaine.

"That's something"

"Night" Kurt said sleepily "Love you"

"Love you too, sleep well"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Good morning!" John said sitting on the table.

"Hi! how do you sleep?" Kurt asked from the stove where he was cooking.

"Excellent!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah! Can we eat now?"

"Yes, just go and say to Blaine that breakfast is ready and then we can eat ok?" Kurt said and John run upstairs.

"Hi sweetie!" Blaine said when he entered to the kitchen.

"Good morning Blaine! Kurt said giving Blaine a peek in the lips.

When they were sitting in the table and eating Blaine said "John, we have something we want to talk about..."

"Am I in trouble?" John asked scared.

"No sweetie, it's just that you've been here for a long time now and we think that you need to go to school" Kurt said.

"But I want to be here with you!"

"And you will, but when you get back from school, ok?" Blaine said and John nodded.

"Today you will go shopping with Blaine and tomorrow we can go and see the school ok?"

"What?!" Blaine asked "I don't go shopping!"

"Well you need to, I need to work" Kurt said.

"You're not going?" John asked with a sad face.

"No sweetie, you know that I've been rehearsing all this time, right?" Kurt said and John nodded "Well tomorrow is the opening night and I have to be ready"

"But you said that tomorrow we were going to see schools!"

"Yeah I know, it won't take us more than an hour John, we know an amazing school that you will love..."

"But I can go tomorrow to your show right? I want to know why are you so nervous"

"John it's not really a thing made for kids, and it can be really boring..." Blaine said.

"Hey! It's my play you're talking about!" Kurt said "But Blaine it's right, it can be boring"

"You can stay the night with Rachel tomorrow and the sunday we can go to the park or something, what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah! I love Rachel and Finn is funny"

"You have a deal sir! I have to go now ok?" Kurt said standing up to clean the table.

"I'll clean, don't worry" Blaine said.

"Thank you!" Kurt said and then gave Blaine a kiss "Love you babe"

"Love you too honey, good luck!"

"Thank you! Have fun shopping..." Kurt said running out of the kitchen "And Blaine... No bow ties!"

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Blaine said with a little giggle.

"You better know! Bye John!"

"Bye!" John reply happily.

"Let's finish breakfast and then we get ready to go the mall ok?" Blaine said and John nodded.

"Blaine... can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead..."

"Can I kiss boys like you and Kurt?" John asked quietly and Blaine was shocked.

"Well, only if you want to, and the other boy want to kiss you, then yes you can, but I think you should wait until you grow up a little ok?"

"Yeah, I think I finish" John said.

"Then go upstairs and get ready, I'll clean the table and then go to help you pick your clothes ok?"

"Yep!" John said standing from the table.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Blaine Hummel - Anderson! Come here!" Kurt screamed from John's room.

"What?" Blaine said in the door of the room with his shirt unbuttoned.

"I said NO bow ties sir!" Kurt said holding two little bow ties.

"It's just that John looks amazing with them and this one goes with this vest and the other with that shirt!"

"And this one?" Kurt said picking up a little pink bow tie from the floor.

"Oh! That it's just because it's amazing! Look that color!"

"Oh my god! This one is for an adult Blaine!"

"Oh! That is mine! Give me!" Blaine said taking the bow tie from Kurt's hand.

"I really hope that there are no more!"

"No! only three"

"I find one more a will kill you!"

"You can't live without me..." Blaine said.

"I can't live without those abs..." Kurt said giving Blaine a passionate kiss.

"Ok, come on... John is in the house..." Blaine said "I need to finish, it's getting late"

"Ok, ok" Kurt said "John! have you finish?!"

"Yeah! I'm here!"

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"John can you go out and play in the playground for a second?" Kurt asked and John nodded.

"So, are you saying that just because he is from a different kind of family he can't go to school?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson" Principal Jones said.

"Blaine"

"Ok, Blaine first of all he is not your son, and second it's not that"

"Then?" Kurt said.

"We don't know how the parents are going to react..." Principal Jones said.

"Why don't we just try?" Blaine said.

"Ok, but you need to know that the kids are not really innocent and they can tell him a lot of mean things to him, maybe we can talk to them but we don't know what the parents are going to say"

"We can deal we that..." Blaine said.

"Then see you on Monday" Principal Jones said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!  
****Thank you for reading it(:**

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's been a long time, bu I've been busy doing homework D: but here I am again.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

"I'm nervous" John said when they were in the car to go to John's first day at school.

"Why? You have been there, it's exactly the same as the school you went before you were with us" Kurt said turning to the back to see John's face.

"I've never been in a school"

"Wait, what?" Blaine said surprised.

"My mommy never took me to the school..." John said ashamed.

"Oh! Don't worry sweetie it's just kindergarten, basically you are there to play with other kids, it's pretty fun actually" Kurt said.

"Really?" John said surprised and Blaine nodded "Now I'm excited!"

"You should honey!" Blaine said smiling.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"We are here!" Blaine said parking the car in front of the school.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm excited but I'm also nervous" John said.

"It'll be ok, just be sure to be nice with everyone and whatever the teacher ask you, and if anything happen you can always talk to your teacher or Principal Jones, and then you can tell us anything when we pick you up" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know that"

"Then let's go honey, you don't want to be late at your first day at school..." Blaine said opening his door.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Kurt are you ok?" Blaine said while he was driving to Kurt's work.

"I'm just nervous"

"You are not the one who is going to school for the first time in his entire live!"

"I know babe..." Kurt said looking trough the window.

"Then? what is it?"

"What if the kids are like little homophobic monsters and they hurt him, he is so tiny..." Kurt said.

"Baby, don't worry he'll be ok, I don't think that at first day he say that he lived with two men"

"I know, I'm just worried..."

"Don't be, he is an amazing kid and he'll be ok, now get ready because we are about to be in the theatre" Blaine said and Kurt started to look back for his bag "I'll be here at half past one ok?"

"Yeah..." Kurt said getting of the car.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Blaine said when Kurt closed the door and then started to walk t Blaine's window.

"Obviously silly..." Kurt said when he was in Blaine's window and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Love you!" Blaine shouted when Kurt started to walk to the theatre door, "have a good day!"

"You too!" Kurt said and opened the door "love you!"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Hi babe!" Blaine said as Kurt entered the car.

"Hi! How was your day?" Kurt asked and gave him a peck on the lips.

"excellent! I finish writing a song..."

"Really? that's amazing, and how is the song called?" Kurt asked with a big smile.

"Sami..."

"Sami?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah! it's about you..."

"Am I Sami?"

"Yeah, kind of" Blaine said "I'll sing it to you in the house"

"That'll be great!" Kurt said and gave Blaine a peck on th cheek "and else do you do?"

"Do you remember Jessica?"

"The girl from the recording studio?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! Well she called me..." Blaine said.

"And then?" Kurt said while he and Blaine were getting off the car.

"Well she said that they will love to record the album and that if I want we can start tomorrow"

"Oh my god! Blaine that's amazing baby!" Kurt said and run to Blaine arms and gave him a passionate kiss but they separated when they heard some disgusted noises from the parents that were picking their kids from school.

"Well, at least there are some homophobic parents..." Blaine said.

"I'm getting worried, let's get John"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"I'm happy for you John!" Blaine said giving him a hug.

"Yeah! I told you, the school is amazing!" Kurt said standing up to clean the table.

"Everyone was so nice with me and we played and at lunch a girl named Caroline share her cookies with me!" John said excited.

"That's great!" Blaine said picking up the plates.

"And what about the song sweetie?" Kurt asked taking Blaine's hand "you told me that you'll show me when we were home..."

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot that, I'll show it to you when we finish cleaning ok?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"What song?" John asked.

"Blaine wrote a song today..."

"You write songs?" John asked and Blaine nodded.

"What do you think that I do all the day here?!" Blaine said.

"I thought that you were lazy" John said and Kurt started to laugh.

"Well, just so you know, I'm a writer and singer"

"Really?" John asked and Blaine nodded "that's amazing!"

"I know! And I'll be at the recording studio tomorrow"

"You will record an album?"

"Yep! You two go to the living room and relax, I'll be there in a second, I just need my guitar..." Blaine said.

"Ok sweetie, come on John" Kurt said and he and John started to walk to the living room.

"He knows how to sing?" John asked.

"Oh! He is the best singer in the world!"

"You say that because he is your husband..."

"No! He really knows how to sing, he is amazing!"Kurt said when they entered to the living room and saw Blaine sitting at the piano "You'll see, I thought you said that you needed your guitar no the piano"

"Well it is a surprise, I know how you love when I sing at the piano" Blaine said smiling.

"I do" Kurt said sitting in the couch next to John and a beautiful melody began to sound followed by a beautiful voice

"I've seen her face  
I've heard her name  
I've lost my place and she's to blame

And I can't stand it  
When I'm staring in her eyes  
And she's not looking back  
It aint a big surprise

I've heard music,  
I've heard noise  
I wish she could hear her voice  
The way that I do  
When I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away  
But she's gone when I awake

Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?"

Kurt was cuddle in the couch hugging John, crying and looking in to Blaine eyes, falling in love all over again.

"The way her hair falls in her eyes  
Makes me wonder  
If she'll ever see through my disguise  
And I'm under her spell  
Everything is falling  
But I don't know where to land  
Everyone knows who she is  
But she don't know who I am

Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?

I've seen you singing on that stage  
Looking just like an angel  
And all I do is pray  
Yeah maybe  
One day you'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I've been trying to say  
When I say

Sami, Sami  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me

Sami, Oh when I say  
Sami  
Oh when I say  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me"**  
**

When Blaine finished he just stayed there looking in to Kurt eyes when Kurt finally stand up and started to walk to Blaine an John said quietly "who is Sami?"

"That's amazing" Kurt said kissing Blaine deeply and John just looked away.

"Thank you babe, it is all for you"

"I love you so much" Kurt said and gave Blaine a short kiss in the lips.

"Too much love for me..." John said and he walked out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine just stayed there, in each other arms enjoying their companies.

* * *

**So, the song is 'Sami' from Darren and it's amazing!(:**

**Review!(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"I'm surprised" Kurt said getting off the car.

"Why baby?" Blaine said walking next to Kurt to the school.

"John has been in the school for a month now and nothing happened"

"About what?"

"About John honey, everything has been ok" Kurt said.

"I don't think anyone has asked John about us"

"Maybe..." Kurt said walking into the school.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel- Anderson, I need to talk with you" Principal Jones said when he saw them walking into the school to pick up John.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine said turning his face to see Kurt's face.

"Yes, well John had a little problem today..." Principal Jones said letting Kurt and Blaine into his office.

"Is he ok?" Kurt said worried.

"Yes, sit please, I'll be back in a minute with John" Principal Jones said walking out of the office.

"I think that here are the problems you were talking about" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt said "homophobic kids, I just hope it's not anything serious"

"He'll be ok baby" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's back, when the door open and John with red eyes walked in followed by Principal Jones, when John was next to Kurt and Blaine he just said a little "hello" and Kurt give him a hug and make him sit in his lap.

"So, why don't we let John to explain us what happened today" Principal Jones said and John just make a no movement with the head.

"Why don't you explain us Principal?" Blaine asked.

"Because I don't know what happened, he's been crying sall day?"

"Is that true John?" Kurt asked John and he nodded.

"Principal can you let us talk in private with John?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I'll be outside, call me when you're done" Principal Jones said giving them a gentle smile.

"We will, thank you" Kurt said returning the smile.

"What happened today budy?" Blaine said rubbing John's back when the door closed again behind Principal Jones.

"My friends don't talk to me..." John said starting to cry.

"Why? Are they mad at you?" Kurt said cleaning his tears.

"They just said to me that they can't talk to me"

"Did they said anything else?" Blaine asked.

"That their daddies said that they can't talk to me anymore"

"Do they know that you live with us?" Kurt said sadly.

"I told them yesterday"

"What do you said them exactly honey?" Kurt asked.

"They asked about my mommy and I told them that she was a little sick, but that she was getting better and then they asked if I was living with my daddy and I told them that I don't have a daddy but that I was living with you two and I also told them that you love each other because I was surprised about that at first and I thought that it would be interesting for them" John said.

"But everyone else is talking to you right?" Blaine asked.

"No, just David, Cassie and Adam talk to me"

"Then? Why are you crying?"

"Because... They said horrible things about you" John said crying even more.

"I think we need to finish this conversation at home Kurt, John needs to calm down a little" Blaine said.

"You are right" Kurt said huging John "can you go for Mr. Jones please?"

"Sure" Blaine said walking to the door.

"Principal we think that John needs to calm down a little and that we should go home, maybe tomorrow we can talk" Kurt said when Principal Jones was back.

"Sure"

"Thank you for your concern Principal" Blaine said standing up "Come on let's go"

"Thank you Principal"

"See you tomorrow"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"I'm hungry" John said sobbing in Kurt's arms.

"We can eat pizza if you want" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah" John said.

"But first you need to know that anything that anyone said to you about you or us don't matter, anything that matters is what you think, not everyone thinks the same honey" Kurt said and John just nodded.

"But I don't want to go back to school" John said.

"But you still have David, Cassie and Adam honey" Kurt said rubbing his back.

"But I don't want that the others say bad things to me..."

"Don't worry about that John, we will talk to your teacher and Principal Jones about that and they will help you ok?" Blaine said.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"At least the school problem is solve" Kurt said.

"Yeah" Blaine said when Kurt was in the car "I have news..."

"Good or bad news?"

"Good news, really good news" Blaine said and Kurt nodded "well my album is realesed in less than a month..."

"Really?" Kurt asked annd Blaine nodded "Oh my God! Blaine that's amazing!" Kurt said and give him a hug.

"Well I also have great news" Kurt said.

"Tell me..."

"Do you remember that to weeks ago I went to the casting of West Side Story?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded "well they called me"

"So?" Blaine said ansious.

"Called me Tony" Kurt said and they hugged again.

"I'm so proud of you sweet heart!" Blaine said when Kurt's phone ring.

"Oh! It's Rachel... Hi Rachel!"

"Hi Kurt" Rachel said "Can we talk?"

"Yes sweetie, what's wrong? you sound sad"

"I think we should talk this in person, where is John?"

"At school, he's out in one hour why?" Kurt said worried.

"Can we meet?"

"Sure, now?" "

"Only if you can..."

"Yes, I just get out of work" Kurt said.

"Ok then in the coffee next to John's school"

"Sure, see you in ten minutes"

"Yeah" Rachel said "hey! is Blaine with you?"

"Yes he is next to me, you don't want him to go?"

"No no it's ok, actually I wanted to talk with both" Rachel said and then hung up.

"Well she wants to talk..." Kurt said to Blaine.

"When?"

"In ten minutes in the coffee next to John's school" Kurt said.

"Then let's go" Blaine said and turned on the engine "what do you think she wants to talk about?"

"I don't know, she sound worried" Kurt said.

"I just hope everything is okay with Finn"

"It's not Finn" Kurt said thinking.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"I've know her to long..." Kurt answered "besides she said she wants to talk with both of us"

"Oh! That sound serious" Blaine said "I hope we are not in trouble... Come on we are here"


	6. Chapter 6

"So I have news" Rachel said when she sat on the chair.

"Oh! Hi Rachel, good to see you" Blaine said and Rachel gave him a bitchy look.

"What kind of news?" Kurt asked.

"Hi Blaine" Rachel said "about John's mom"

"Oh! He needs to go home now?" Blaine asked worried.

"I don't want him to go!" Kurt said and a tear fell in his cheek and Blaine rubbed his back.

"Actually no"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked and Kurt let out a sigh of relieve.

"Well his mother scape from the clinic two weeks ago and she went to my house and asked for John..." Rachel said "I told her that I don't have him and she went crazy, I think she was taking antidepressants and three days ago she took more than she should"

"Oh my god! And how is she?" Kurt asked worried.

"I found her dead in her apartment" Rachel said and Kurt and Blaine were shocked "she wrote this letter before she died" she said and then she took a little piece of paper from her coat and handed it to Kurt.

_"Rachel, I know you know where is John take care of him, do whatever you want with him, I don't have family or friends you are the only person I know, make sure that he is ok, tell him I love him and that I do it to protect him, I know I suck like mother. Thank you for trying to help me but I just can't take it anymore, it's frustrating knowing that I'm a bad mother and I really try to stay in that clinic but it's difficult to live without drugs, they are my medicine. GOODBYE. Take care of John tell him I love him so much. Caroline."_

"Oh my god!" Kurt said crying.

"So, what's going to happen with John?" Blaine said "are you going to tae him"

"No, here are the great news for you" Rachel said happily "the last few days I've done some paper work and he can stay with you... well only if you want"

"Obviously that we want!" Kurt said.

"But why don't you keep him?" Blaine said curious.

"Because John love you so much and you love him" Rachel said "and I don't think that Finn can manage something like that"

"Oh right Finn!" Blaine said.

"And what are you going to tell to John?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll figure it out" Kurt said "but for now we need to pick him up"

"Oh! ok then I guess I'll see you later" Rachel said and she hugged Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! I almost forgot it! I got the part in West Side Story!" Kurt said excited and Rachel hugged him again.

"Oh my God! that's amazing!"

"Yeah! And Blaine will release his album in less than a month!"

"Really? That's great!" Rachel said and hugged Blaine "I'm so proud of you two my two little stars, but I have to go now I think Finn is waiting for me"

"Bye Rachel, Love you" Blaine said.

"Say hi to Finn!" Kurt said "Love you!"

"I will! Love you too"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Mmmm John can you sit here for a second?" Blaine said pointing the place between he and Kurt and John sit there.

"We wanted to talk to you" Kurt said.

"Am I in trouble?" John said scared.

"No sweetie, it's... " Kurt said and John just look at him "it's about your mom sweetheart"

John's face light up and that broke Kurt and Blaine heart.

"How is she? She is better now? She is coming home?..." John said excited but Blaine stopped him and said:

"John! Hold on, it's nothing like that"

"You know that she was really sick right?" Kurt asked and John nodded "well her illness get worst and... well... "

John's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Well she's not in this world anymore honey" Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" John asked and some tears started to fall in his cheeks "is she dead?"

"Yes sweetie" Blaine said and John started to cry.

"But she wanted us to tell you that she loves you so much and that she will be taking care of you" Kurt said and John nodded.

"Can I go to my room?" John asked.

"Sure" Blaine said and John started to run upstairs and Kurt began to cry.

"Why are you crying babe?" Blaine asked and move next to Kurt to hug him and he curled up in his arms.

"Because I lost my mom when I was his age and I know what he is feeling" Kurt said sobbing.

"I know sweetheart but he'll be ok" Blaine said and give him a kiss in the forehead "just like you"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"How is he?"

"Well he has been here for a week" Kurt said.

"Why don't you send him to school" Rachel said.

"I am giving him time, I will send him on Monday" Kurt said "actually he react better than I do when my mother died"

"I think that's good"

"Yeah" Kurt said.

"And what happened with the school problems?"

"Well no one is talking to him at all except his three friends" Kurt said "At least they don't say things about us anymore"

"That's good!" Rachel said "mmm... Kurt?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I have news!"

"Tell me..."

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel said excited.

"Really? That's great Rachel!"

"Kurt?" Kurt heard a little voice and turn to see the door and saw John.

"Wait a second Rachel" Kurt said and walked to John "Yes sweetie?"

"I'm hungry"

"That's great! Dinner is ready in five minutes, why don't you go for Blaine and then wash your hands and then we can eat" Kurt said and John nodded.

"I have to go Rachel"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll call you other day ok?"

"Yeah, and I'm really happy for you Rachel, you are having what I've always wanted"

"And you will have one of your one Kurt, one day"

"I hope is soon, see you!"

"Bye!" Rachel said and hang up. Blaine listened the last few seconds of the conversation but he don't understand what he wanted so much.

"We are ready!" John screamed from the stairs.

"Oh! That's great! Come and sit in the table honey" Kurt said and then saw Blaine standing next to the door. "Hi baby!"

"Hello" Blaine said and give Kurt a little kiss on the lips.

"I have news!" Kurt said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Blaine said sitting in the table.

"Rachel is pregnant!"

"Really? That's great!" Blaine said "you were talking with her?"

"Yes, I just hang up" Kurt said, know Blaine understand, Kurt wanted a baby of his own.

"Can I asked you a question?" John said.

"Sure..."

"Can I tell you daddies?"

"Oh! If that's what you want, yes you can" Blaine said and Kurt just smiled.

"Yes I want that, I've always wanted a daddy and now I have two!" John said happily.

"Yes, know you have two sweetie!" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

* * *

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so, I have a problem... I'm getting out of ideas D: tell me what do you want to happen, please? Thank you(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt I want to ask you out for a date..." Blaine said and took Kurt's hand.

"On a date?" Kurt asked "we are not teenagers any more Blaine"

"I know, but I loved to be with you and specially like having dinner in a restaurant with you or things like that" Blaine said "it's romantic"

"Every day I fall in love more with you" Kurt said and gave Blaine a smile.

"So... Is that a yes?"

"Yes Blaine, I want to go out with you" Kurt said and gave Blaine a kiss in the lips "but when?"

"Today..."

"And John? Are we taking him with us?"

"No, we are taking him to Rachel's house" Blaine said "I talked to her yesterday"

"And at what time are we leaving?"

"In an hour..."

"Are you crazy? How an I supposed to get ready and make sure that John is ready..."

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of John" Blaine said and stand up "you go and get ready"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Kurt actually I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"I knew that you wanted something Blaine Warbler! What is it?" Kurt said when they finished eating.

"I love that you still call me Blaine Warbler" Blaine said and Kurt smiled to him "the other they I heard you talking with Rachel in the phone and you said that you wanted something desperately but you don't said what... I wanted to know what can I make to make you happy"

Blaine knew about the baby but he wasn't sure, that's why he asked and Kurt said a little "oh!" when he remembered what he was talking about.

"You already make me happy Blaine, you don't need to give me anything" Kurt said.

"But I want, so please tell me what is it" Blaine said and Kurt remain silent for a few minutes and Blaine only said "please?" every now and then.

"ok, I'll tell" Kurt said after a long moment " I know that it can sound selfish but I want a baby for our own, it's not that I don't love John but now that Rachel is pregnant I want to know how is it like, you know to take care of a baby, and I think is the perfect moment because we have good jobs and John has grown enough to understand..."

"Yeah! I know, I also want a baby and you are right, it's the perfect time for us!"

"Are we having a baby?" Kurt asked excited.

"Yes, I think we are!" Blaine said with a big smile and Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited!" Kurt said.

"I think we should go..."

"Yeah, let's go and get John"

"Actually..." Blaine said "John is staying with Rachel tonight"

"Oh! So, we have the house just for us tonight?" Kurt said with a smirk.

"Yep! Come on let's go!"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Ok, Kurt I know you are tired and I don't think that you sleep so much last night, but I really have to work and I can't take John!" Rachel said.

"Oh my god! John! I forgot him! I'll be there in fifteen minutes, just wait!" Kurt said standing up as quickly as possible and hang up the phone.

"Kurt?" Blaine said sleepily "Where are you going?"

"We forgot about John! I'll get him, you sleep and when I get back we can eat breakfast ok?" Kurt said and lean to kiss Blaine in the forehead.

"Ok..."

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Oh my god! Rachel! I'm so sorry!" Kurt said when he was in Rachel's department "John! Let's go!"

"Don't worry sweetie" Rachel said moving the hairs that were in his forehead to the back "you don't even change?"

"You need to get to work! John! Come on!"

"I'm here!" John said "why are you wearing pajamas daddy?"

"because your auntie needs to work" Kurt said and gave John a kiss in the forehead "we need to go now... Say goodbye and thank you"

"Thank you auntie Rachel!" John said and hugged her "Bye!"

"Bye John, I'd loved to have you here sweetheart!"

"Thank you Rachel! You don't know how much I missed to do that!" Kurt said and gave Rachel a kiss in the cheek.

"To do what daddy?"

"Nothing sweetheart, come on..." Kurt said and Rachel giggled.

"Bye guys! Say hi to Blaine!"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Daddy! Daddy!" John screamed when they arrived to the house.

"Oh! John, don't screamed, he's..." Kurt said when Blaine interrupted him.

"John! Hi! I missed you!" Blaine said and hugged John and then gave a kiss to Kurt and said "morning"

"I thought you were asleep..."

"I was..."

"I'm hungry!" John said.

"Oh! I'll go and make breakfast" Kurt said.

"Breakfast is already done" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"Last night and now breakfast?" Kurt said "you are amazing"

"Anything to make you happy"

"I told you that only you make me happy" Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"I want to go to see my mom..." John said suddenly when they were watching a movie.

"Yeah, sure, why do you want to go?" Kurt asked and paused the movie.

"I want to see her" John said quietly "I miss her"

"Ok, don't worry, when do you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"Today"

"Sorry babe, but today we can't go it's too late" Kurt said "what do you think if we go tomorrow..."

"Yeah, it's ok"

"And today we can call auntie Rachel and asked her were your mommy is..."

"Yeah! I'll go and get your phone, it's in your room right?" John asked and when Blaine nodded John started to run to the room.

"Kurt! Oh my God!" Blaine screamed "we don't clean the room!"

"It's not to messy Blaine!"

"Last night Kurt!"

"Oh god!" Kurt said and they stand up and run to the room, when they get there they saw John with a bottle of lube in his hands.

"John! that is not the phone sweetheart!" Blaine said taking the bottle from John and Kurt picked the condom package.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Something that the adults use sometimes" Blaine said.

"Can I use it?"

"No sweetheart, it's just for adults"

"Why?" John asked "Why is so messy your room? And the clothes are in the floor?"

"Because when we return from dinner we were too tired to pick them all" Kurt said "now let's talk to Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

"Today I'm going to see my mom!" John said happily when he got in the car.

"Yep, but first we need te eat something honey" Kurt said when he got in the car after picking John from school.

"Hi John!" Blaine said, he waited them in the car.

"Hello daddy Blaine!" John said when Kurt's phone ring.

"Hello?" Kurt said to the phone "Oh my God! Hi!... How are you?... Really? Now?... Ok! We'll be there in fifteen minutes! See you!"

"Who was it?" Blaine asked.

"Mercedes! She is here! We need to pick her..."

"Who is Mercedes?" John asked.

"A really good friend from high school" Blaine said "So? We go to the airport?"

"Yes, she is there"

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"She wanted to be a surprise! And apparently she has a surprise for us..."

"MERCEDES!"

"KURT!" Mercedes said as she hugged Kurt "Hi Blaine!"

"Hello Mercedes!" Blaine said and give her a hug.

"And who is this handsome boy?" Mercedes asked looking at John

"Oh! He is John" Kurt said "John, she is your aunt Mercedes, say hello"

"Hi" John said quietly.

"Hi John!" she said and then whispered in Kurt's ear "aunt?"

"We'll talk later..."

"And where is Sam?" Blaine asked looking around.

"Oh! he is in the bathroom..." Mercedes said and then saw him walking towards them "there he is actually..."

"Waht's up man!" Blaine said to Sam.

"Hey dudes!"

"Hi Sam! Nice to see you!" Kurt said "This is John... John this is Sam, Mercedes husband"

"Hello" John said.

"Hi John!"

"I think we should go to the house" Blaine said.

"Yeah let's go" Kurt said "Rachel know that you are here?"

"No, it's also a surprise for her!" Mercedes said

"I think we need a ladies night!" Kurt said.

"I think that too!" Mercedes said.

"Daddy! Can we go now?" John asked when they were in the house.

"No sweetheart, we need to eat first and then we'll go ok?" Kurt said and John nodded.

"Mercedes can you help me with the food?"

"Let me do it myself! I just learn how to do an amazing lasagna!" Mercedes said.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, don't worry sweetie" Mercedes said "where is Sam?"

"I think he is in the living room watching T.V." Blaine said.

"Oh God! He is like a kid!" Mercedes said and started walking to the kitchen.

"John we need to talk to you..." Kurt said and started to walk to the table.

"John your daddy and I..." Blaine said a little nervous "... We've been talking and we want to have another baby"

"You don't love me?" John asked sadly.

"No no no! We love you! We love you so much!" Kurt said "It's just that we thought that it'l be nice to you to have a little brother"

"I don't wan't a brother!"

"But it can be nice! You will love him or her" Blaine said.

"You don't love me because I'm not your son!"

"No! That don't matter! YOu are our son!"

"No I'm not! and you are not my daddies!" John said and run to his room crying.

"Oh my God! What have we done!" Kurt said and started crying an Blaine hugged him.

"It's ok sweetie, he is just upset, he'll be ok..." Blaine said trying to calm him down.

"I think I don't want a baby anymore..."

"Don't be silly, he'll be ok and we will have that baby because you want him and John it's going to love him!" Blaine said and Kurt continue crying for a while "Now you need to calm down Mercedes and Sam are here, remember..."

"Yeah you are right..." Kurt said and straighten up and Blaine clean his tears.

"Everything is going to be ok..."

"Yeah I know, thank you" Kurt said and smile to him "I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ok! It's ready!" Mercedes said cheerfully.

"I'll go for John" Blaine said.

"Sam! Come here!" Mercedes shout.

"I'm her

e!" Sam said and sit.

"He won't talk to me" Blaine said when he came back.

"I will go with him"

"No, he is just upset, come on let's eat"

"John? We can go with your mom now, you want to go?" Kurt said quietly and John nodded"You don't want to eat before we go?"

"No"

"Then let's go"

"I hate this" Kurt said watching John sitting in his moms grave crying.

"I know..."

"Mommy... I miss you... can you come back?... I miss you... Kurt and Blaine don't love me anymore, they want a baby... They don't love me anymore!" They heard John saying.

"He think we hate him" Kurt said.

"Let's talk with him tomorrow..."

* * *

**Is anyone actually readind this? D;**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure that you want to go out tonight?" Mercedes asked "you seem upset"

"Yeah it's ok, I need a break!" Kurt said "let's call Rachel"

"Rachel?"

"Oh! Hi Kurt! How are you?"

"Fine! Hey can we go out tonight?" Kurt asked

"Yeah! Why?"

"Oh well Mercedes is here..."

"Really?! OH that is amazing!"

"Yeah and maybe Finn can come to my house, Blaine Sam and John are staying..."

"Yeah we'll be there ant seven!"

"Ok! See you then!"

* * *

"MERCEDES!"

"RACHEL!"

"How are you honey? Oh you look great!" Rachel said and hugged Mercedes.

"Fine! Thanks! You too!"

"Thanks! Hi Kurt!" Rachel said and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Rach! Hi Finn"

"Hey little brother!" Finn said "hey Blaine!"

"What's up man!" Blaine said.

"Finn!"

"Sam!" Finn said "how are you?"

"Great! and you?"

"Perfect!"

"Hi John!" Rachel said.

"Hello Rachel" John said quietly.

"No auntie anymore?" Rachel asked.

"We will talk..." Kurt said "let's go!"

"Yeah bye guys!" Mercedes said.

"Are you sur you can handle this?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah babe!, you go and have some fun! we'll be ok" Blaine said.

"If you need something call me ok?"

"Yeah don't worry! Bye!" Blaine said and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips "love you!"

"Love you too" Kurt said "Ok John, you'll stay with Blaine, tell Blaine when you are hungry ok?"

John nodded and Kurt gave him a kiss in the forehead and then he went out.

"Then?" Mercedes asked.

"What?"

"What's going on with John?"

"Oh! Well he is now our son... His mother was Rachel's neighboor but she died and now he is with us" Kurt said.

"Oh that's great!"

* * *

"Guys I have an announcement!" Mercedes said excited and Kurt and Rachel just waited "I'm pregnant!"

"That's amazing!"

"Congratulations!" Rachel said "I have news too... It's a girl!"

"Really?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah! we went to six different doctors just to make sure!"

"That's great! I also have news..."

"Oh! Go ahead!"

"We want another baby!" Kurt said excited.

"That's great! And what did John said?"

"He thinks we hate him because he isn't our biological son and he won't talk to us"

"He'll be ok, just talk to him..." Rachel said.

"Make sure he knows that you love him... " Mercedes said.

"That's what we are doing"

"You know guys... before I came here we went to Lime to tell my parents and the other ones and we were talking with Noah and he said that Quinn retun from Europe in two weeks and she wanted to see us and thought that it'll be great if we can come here, to New York and celebrate, it's also Julie's birthday, you know her daughter and we also get to see his husband Elliot..." Mercede said "what do you think?"

"It'll be great! I miss them so much!" Kurt said.

* * *

"Hey guys I need an advice... You know Mercedes is pregnant and I'm kind of freaking out!" Sam said.

"Really? That's great Sam! Don't worry it'll be ok! It's great to be father!" Blaine said and Finn nodded.

"I'm not talking about being father, it's just that what if something goes wrong?"

"I can't help you with that dude, it's not that Kurt was pregnant!"

"Yeah I know but maybe Finn can help me..."

"Well you know dude that I am just like you, but everyone keep telling me that almost anyone lose the baby when they are in good health, just make sure to take care of her..." Fin said and Sam nodded.

"I also have a problem guys... Kurt and I were thinking of having a baby, but when we told John he kind of freaked out and now he thinks that we hate him, the problem isn't John, I know how to handle that is just that Kurt said that he don't want the baby anymore just to make John happy, but I know that he want that baby so bad..."

"Talk with John, make sure that Kurt see John happy and you'll be ok!" Finn said "Oh! and about the baby, it's amazing dude!"

* * *

"What the fuck it's that?!" Blaine said when they heard someone screaming at midnight.

"John!" Kurt said and they ran to John's bedroom where he was screaming.

"John! John! Sweetheart it's ok calm down!" Blaine said rubbing John's chest when John suddenly open his eyes.

"Daddies!" John screamed and gave them a hug while he was crying.

"Calm down honey it's only a nightmare!" Kurt said.

"Daddy... I was so scared!" John said.

"What was it honey?" Blaine asked.

"You two were there and my mommy, but you were leaving because you don't love me anymore!" John said and started to cry "I don't want you to leave! I don't care if I have a sister or a brother! Please don't go daddies!"

"Sweetheart! We are not leaving, you are going to stay with us forever because we love you so much!" Kurt sai.

"Promise?" John asked.

"Yeah honey!" Blaine said "and it don't matter if we are having another baby we are going to love you just as much! Ok?"

"Yes, I love you daddies!" John said and gave them a hug "can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes! Come on, let's go to sleep!"

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Kurt asked "can't you stay until Quinn comes and all that?"

"No sweetie, we have to visit Sam's parents and tell them abou the baby!" Mercedes said "but we'll be here in just two weeks!"

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Rachel said and gave her a hug "call us when you are there ok?"

"I will, I love you both so much!" Mercedes said and gave Kurt a hug and then Blaine "bye Blaine! take care of this two princes you have! You are really lucky!"

"I know Mercedes! It was great to have you around!" Blaine said "bye Sam!"

"Bye dude! Bye Rachel, Finn and Kurt!" Sam said "Bye John! You are a little amazing dude you know!"

"Bye auncle Sam and auntie Mercedes!"

* * *

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**The couples are: Sam & Mercedes, Rachel & Finn - Courtney (-), Quinn & Elliot - Julie (1), Mr. Shue & Emma - Emma (7) , James(10), Artie & Janet, Santana & Brittany, Rory & Sugar, Mike & Tina - Cody (1), Alan (3), Noah & Rose - Brooke (2), Kurt & Blaine - John (7). The numbers in the (x) are the years they have. I know that Marley, Jake and Kitty are missing but it's just that I don't like them :/**

* * *

"So... They arrive in the afternoon?" Blaine asked.

"Well ... I just got a message from Noah and he is coming with Rose, Janet and Artie, and they will be here in an hour or something, Santana is coming with Brittany, Mike and Tine from Los Angeles and they will arrive in one hour and a half, and Rachel will pick Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, Rory and Sugar, and Quinn arrived since the morning and she is in the hotel and will be in the house in two hours"

"Then I guess we have to go to pick up John, then go to the supermarket, then the airport, right?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

* * *

"Daddy why are we buying many things?" John asked.

"Because some friends are coming..."

"And auntie Mercedes is coming?"

"Yes sweetheart, and you will meet your others aunts and uncles!" Kurt said "Oh! and cousins too!"

"Really?" John asked excited.

"Yes! It will be great!" Blaine said "now get in the car come on!"

* * *

"QUINN!" Kurt screamed when he saw her standing in the front door.

"Hi! Kurt!" Quinn said "how are you?"

"Great!"

"Oh! You remember Elliot right?"

"Yeah obviously! Hi Elliot!"

"What's up Kurt!" Elliot said.

"And this is Julie..." Quinn said and show him a beautiful blonde girl, just as beautiful as Quinn.

"Oh hi princess! I heard today is your birthday! Happy birthday beautiful!" Kurt said and Julie giggled "I'm sure that by now you know about John right?"

"Yeah I want to see him!" Quinn said.

"Then come in..."

"GUYS!" Quinn said when she saw them sitting in the living room "This is Julie and you remember Elliot right?"

After they greeted each other and talked about Europe Quinn asked:

"And where are the kids?"

"They are in John's room, do you want to go?" Blaine asked and Quinn nodded "Then follow me..."

* * *

When Quinn and Blaine were in the living room again Kurt said "we have news guys!"

"We are having a baby!" Blaine said.

"Really?"

"Yes! We just need to find a surrogate..."

"I'll be your surrogate!" Brittany said.

"What!?" Santana, Blaine and Kurt said.

"Brittany, honey you can't do that" Santana said.

"Yes I can! I want to do it! I want to be the one who carry their baby! Kurt my unicorn and if he want to have a baby then I can only be the one who carry his baby!"

"Britt that is so sweet but you need to think about it, and don't worry, you don't need to be the mother of the baby just because you want him or her to be a unicorn, the baby will be a unicorn because we will teach him ok?" Kurt said and Brittany nodded.

"Why don't you and Santana talk about it and then you can talk to us ok?" Blaine said.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked excited.

"Yes!" Brittany said.

"What do you think Santana?" Blaine asked.

"If Britt want to do it there is nothing I can do about it!" Santana said with a smile.

"But Britt you know that when you get pregnant you can't dance..."

"Yeah I know, that's why Mike is going to stay there and we will move here to New York and Santana will find a job and I can work in a simpe thing before I get too fat!"

"Are you sure sweetie?" Kurt said almost crying.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed and gave her a hug.

"I love you my little unicorn!" Brittany said.

"I love you too! But you know what? You are the biggest unicorn here Britt!"

* * *

-8 MONTHS LATER-

"The movie was great!" Kurt said opening the front door.

"Yeah! It was a long time since we went to the movies!" Blaine said.

"Oh! Thank God you are here!" Santana said when she saw them "I don't know what to do!"

"Is John ok?" Kurt said "where is him?!"

"No no no he is ok! It's Britt!"

"What happened to Brittany?"

"She's being having this pains since you left!"

"Why didn't you call us?"

"I did! But you never answered! And I don't know what the hell to do!"

"Ok, ok! Don't freak out! Kurt can you call the doctor please?" Blaine asked but Kurt was in shock "no, ok, Santana go with Brittany, I'll call the doctor and Kurt go for John, I think we need to go to the hospital..."

Santana and Kurt started to walk to different directions and Blaine took his cell phone and dial Dr. Heidi number.

"Doctor?" Blaine asked.

"Yes? I'm Dr. Heidi! How can I help?" Dr. Heidi said cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson..."

"Oh! Hi Mr. Hummel-Anderson! How are you?"

"Fine, It's that Brittany have this pains..."

"Oh! For how long?"

"I think that three hours or something, I'm not sure!"

"Ok, I need you to go to the hospital as fast as you can, I'll be waiting here ok?"

"Yes! It won't take us too long! Thank you Dr. Heidi!"

"Don't worry!" Dr. Heidi said and with that Blaine hung up and walked to the living room where Brittany was sobbing and Santana was comforting her.

"Girls! Get in the car we need to go to the hospital..." Blaine said and Santana nodded standing up to help Brittany.

"Hi Blaine..."

"Hi Britt" Blaine said "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry I'm ok!" Brittany said and walked to the car.

"John! Kurt! Come on! We have to go!"

* * *

**Please, please review! I am having a crappy week and maybe you can cheer me up(:**

**Oh! And go to read my new fic 'My little Family' and tell me what you think(:**

**Have a great week!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaine!" Kurt said from upstairs " I need your help!"

"Coming!" Blaine said and then he appeared in John's room "Kurt we really need to go!"

"I know sweetie but John won't come..."

"John? I need to tell you something come here..." Blaine said and John sat in the floor next to Blaine's feet "you want to know why we are having this new baby?"

"I know... Because you don't love me anymore"

"No sweetheart we are having him or her because we trust you and we know you will be an amazing big brother and you will play with him or her and that you will protect that new baby..."

"Really?" John asked.

"Yes, all of this is because of you!, you showed us how amazing being a parent is!" Kurt said.

"Now we really need to go because your auntie Brittany is really bad come on!" Blaine said.

* * *

"So... we kind of have a surprise for you..." Santana said in the waiting room "I hope you don't hate us after this..."

"Tell us Santana..." Kurt said nervous.

"Well you know... There is a reason why we never wanted that you came to the doctor appointments..."

"We know... Brittany don't like to show her stomach to everyone" Blaine said.

"No it's not that! That it's just an stupid excuse!" Santana said "it's that you are having twins and we wanted to be a surprise!"

"WHAT!" Blaine said and Kurt was in shock "Santana we can't take care of two babies at the same time!"

"I'm sorry! We thought you'll be happy!" Santana said.

"What are we going to do know?" Blaine said panicking.

"Blaine! Honey, calm down! We obviously can't take just one! We need to take care of the two babies! They are brothers!"

"But we can't do this!" Blaine said.

"Yes we can! We've been trough things much harder than this and we get over it, we can do this! And we are going to do this together! Just like every single thing we do ok?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded and kissed him before they hugged.

"Hummel-Anderson?" The nurse said.

"Yes?"

"Brittany is about to have the babies, you can come in"

"Come on Santana..." Blaine said and gave her his hand.

"No, you go, you are the parents, I will stay here with John and go to our house to get some clothes for Brittany"

"Thank you so much Santana!" Kurt said and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"For everything" Blaine said "bye John!"

"Good luck!" Santana said and they started to walk to Brittany's room.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked.

"So much!" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

"Do you regret that we never wanted to know what sex the babies are?"

"No, not at all!" Kurt said "it's part of the experience"

"Are you ready?" Blaine said when they were reaching the door, and Kurt nodded "come on!"

* * *

"The first baby it's coming!" The doctor announced "here it's the head!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

"And... here... she... is!" The Doctor said and took the bloody baby girl in his hands.

"Her? It's a girl!" Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

"Babe are crying?" Kurt asked and gave him a hug.

"Do you want to hold your baby?" The nurse asked to Brittany.

"No, it's their baby, not mine" Brittany said and looked at Blaine and Kurt with a smile.

"Then you want to hold her?" The nurse asked politely and they nodded "who goes first?"

"You..." Blaine said and the nurse gave the baby to Kurt.

"Oh! She is beautiful! She is just like you! Look at her!" Kurt said crying.

"She has my eyes..."

"And your messy hair and your little body!" Kurt said and gave her a kiss in the forehead "I love you both"

"It's time that you start pushing again Brittany! I think the second baby is here!" The doctor said.

"I need to take to baby so the doctors can check her..." The nurse said to Blaine and Kurt.

"Bye baby!" Kurt said and gave the baby to the nurse.

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany shout.

"Push Brittany!" the doctor said "the baby it's almost here!"

"Can I see?" Kurt asked and Brittany nodded "Oh! That's gross!"

"It's the miracle of live!" the doctor said.

"Then it's a gross miracle!"

"What was there?" Blaine asked.

"Another little messy head" Kurt said with a smile and gave him a peck in the lips.

"And here it's baby boy!"

"We get to have a boy and a girl? That's amazing!"

"I know!"

"Who wants to hold him?" the nurse asked.

"It's your turn sweetie" Kurt said and the nurse gave the baby to Blaine.

"He is also like me!" Blaine said excited.

"He is beautiful" Kurt said "just like you"

"I need the baby back please" the nurse said.

"Of course! Here..." Blaine said and gave her the baby.

"Brittany, thank you so much for this!" Kurt said.

"Anything for my unicorn!" Brittany said "I'm really tired"

"You can sleep now" The doctor said.

"I want to see Santana first" Brittany said and the doctor nodded.

"I'll go for her!"

* * *

"Britt?" Santana asked.

"Santana!"

"Hi! How was it?"

"Awful! But I'm happy" Brittany said and Santana smiled.

"I talked to the doctor and he said you can go to the house tomorrow and the babies today" Kurt said.

"Oh! That's great!"

"Yeah! We need to go home tonight but tomorrow we can pick you up and take you home..."

"No no no! you go and take care of your kids, I'll stay with Brittany and we will go to our apartment tomorrow and we will fly back to L.A. in one week" Santana said..

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I guess this is the last time we will see us so goodbye!" Brittany said.

"OH! Britt! Thank you so so much! I love you so much!" Kurt said and gave her a hug.

"And how are you naming them?"

"well, we were thinking that the girl can be Susan..."

"Oh! No! I don't want her to be named after me,there are a lot of beautiful names out there and you choose Susan? No!" Brittany said.

"Are you sure Britt?"

"Yeah! It's ok!"

"Then we don't know their names!" Kurt said.

"What do you think of Randy?" Blaine asked.

"Randy Devon Hummel-Anderson! it's beautiful!" Kurt said excited. "And Jane! Randy and Jane!"

"Elizabeth Jane Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine said "Randy Devon Hummel-Anderson!"

"And John! John Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt said with tears in his eyes "we have a beautiful family!"

"And where is John by the way?" Blaine asked.

"He is in your house with Rachel"

"Guys I really need to sleep, so get the hell out of here!" Brittany said.

"Oh! I thought that just when you aren't pregnant anymore then you don't have mood changes but I guess I was wrong!"

* * *

**REVIEW! AND VISIT MY OTHER FIC! 'MY LITTLE FAMILY! AND ONCE AGAIN REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Shhhh!" Blaine said when they were in the house "I want it to be a surprise!"

"First you show them Randy and then I come in with Lizzie"

"Yeah!" Blaine said "come on"

"And then?" John said.

"Then the princess kissed the frog!" Rachel said excited.

"I thought this was about monsters! No princess!"

"Hi!" Blaine said.

"Daddy!" John said and ran to hug Blaine's legs "oh! This is my brother or sister?"

"Yes! He is Randy Devon!" Blaine said and sat on the couch "hi Rachel!"

"Hello Blaine!, and little Randy!" Rachel said "oh! he is beautiful! Where is Kurt?"

"In the kitchen..."

"oh! Santana left the bottles in the table"

"Oh that's great"

"Hi guys" Kurt said.

"Hi Kurt" Rachel said still looking at the baby.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi sweetheart" Kurt said "what do you think?"

"He is beautiful! Just like Blaine, no Brittany" Rachel said "just Blaine..."

"I think it's obvious since he is the biological father!" Kurt said "and what about her?"

"Who?" Rachel asked and then she saw her "Oh! From who is that baby?"

"Ours"

"You stole it?" Rachel said "guys that it's not ok! she has a family!"

"Yes! And we are her family! It turns out that they were twins and they never told us because they wanted to be a surprise!"

"Oh my God! Look John!" Rachel said "Oh! She is also just Blaine!"

"What do you think John?"

"She is beautiful! and she has daddy's hair!"

"Yeah! She is Elizabeth Jane and he is Randy Devon"

"Oh they are really sweet, but I need to go home, my baby is waiting for me" Rachel said "good night boys! And girl! Love you"

"Bye auntie"

"Bye Rachel thank you! Say hi to Finn and Courtney"

"I will! Congrats!" Rachel said "I really need to go, Finn is taking care of Courtney!"

"Oh! You must hurry!"

* * *

"Oh God!" Kurt said when the babies started to cry "Blaine, come and help me sweetie"

"Aggg..."

"You wanted babies! Come on, they are going to wake John!" Kurt said and went to the babies room.

"shhh... Sweetie" Kurt said and took Randy in his arms "it's ok Randy"

"Jane... Baby? calm down" Blaine said "what if the sleep with us tonight?"

"Blaine it's just the first night they are here!"

"And they deserve to be with us!" Blaine said "come on Lizzie! calm down!"

"Just tonight" Kurt said "come on Randy, calm down and sleep!"

"Daddies?" John said standing in the door.

"What happened sweetie? You need to sleep"

"The babies wake me"

"Aww don't worry, they aren't crying anymore, you can sleep now" Blaine said.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure... Get in the bed!" Blaine said and they laid in the bed.

"Night!"

"Daddy can you sing to us?" John asked.

"Yeah" Blaine said "what do you want?"

"No, no you, daddy Kurt"

"Oh! It's been years since I don't sing"

"Please daddy!"

"Come on Kurt! You have a great voice"

"Ok! What do you want?"

"Your song" Blaine said.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you..."

* * *

"Daddy..." John said sleepily.

"Blaine!" Kurt said "it's your turn..."

"Randy! Come on buddy" Blaine said and took Randy in his arms "are you hungry again?"

"Take him with you" Kurt said "I want to sleep"

"Come on buddy"

* * *

"Rise and shine" Kurt said when he wake up.

"Good morning daddy! Hi Jane!" John said.

"Hi John! Good morning princess!" Kurt said and took Jane in his arms "where is your daddy?"

"I don't know!"

"You check in the babies room, and I will check downstairs ok?" Kurt said and John nodded.

"Blaine? Sweetheart?" Kurt asked when he entered the living room and saw Blaine sleeping in the couch with Randy in his arms "come on Lizzie, let's go upstairs with John"

"Daddy! He is not here!" John said.

"I know sweetie, he is downstairs, can you take care of Lizzie for a while?" Kurt asked and he nodded, then Kurt went downstairs again.

"Baby?" Kurt said and kissed Blaine in the lips "Wake up honey"

"What?"

"Can I take Randy? and you can go and sleep in the bed"

"Yeah sure" Blaine said and gave Randy to Kurt "thank you"

"Sure... Sleep well"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

They went upstairs, Blaine to his room and Kurt to the babies room.

"She fall sleep daddy"

"Oh that's great!" Kurt said and put Randy in the crib "do you want to make break fast with me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"What's up kiddo?!" Burt asked in the phone.

"Hi dad!" Kurt said " I have news!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah! It's not me, or Blaine"

"Then?"

"They've born?"

"They? Who?" Burt asked.

"The babies, it turns out that they were twins!"

"Really? Oh that's great!" Burt said "Congrats!"

"Thank you dad! They were a boy and a girl!"

"Oh! What are their names?"

"It's Randy Devon, You know, Devon like Blaine"

"Yeah! I remember!"

"And the girl is Elizabeth Jane"

"Elizabeth" Burt said "like you"

"And my mother" Kurt said with tears in the eyes.

"I'm really happy Kurt!"

"Dad? Are you crying?" Kurt asked.

"It's just that I'm really proud of you Kurt! Look how far you come" Burt said "You are amazing kiddo!"

"I know dad!" Kurt said "I just wish that my mom was here"

"She is here! She never left"

"I love you dad"

"Love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

"Jessica called" Blaine said.

"The girl from the recording studio?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! She said that I need to be there more time if I want to release my album"

"You can go on Monday, Wednesday and Friday"

"No, she said that I need to be there all week"

"But I can't stay alone with the babies all the week!"

"I know, that's why I was thinking of hiring a babysitter"

"I don't want to leave my babies alone with a babysitter!" Kurt said.

"You are not leaving them, she will only help you to take care of them, like me" Blaine said.

"But what if she is a bad person?"

"No, I know this girl, Alex, she really knows how to do it!" Blaine said.

"Why do you know about babysitters?"

"When I was working as a teacher in NYU, one student of mine was a babysitter"

"Blaine that was like five years ago!" Kurt said "she won't be a babysitter for all her life!"

"I know, but I saw her the other day that I went to the market, and she told that she was looking for a job"

"What if she was hoping of a job that wasn't babysitter! She is musician now!"

"She told me that as babysitter" Blaine said.

"Then I think you can call her, and if she say yes, then is done" Kurt said "but let me tell you that if the babies love me more than you, it's your fault!"

"It won't happen baby!" Blaine said.

"I called my dad" Kurt said.

"really?"

"Yeah, he was really happy, and he was crying"

"That's great!"

"You won't tell your parents?" Kurt asked.

"No, they don't want to know anything about me, I think they were pretty clear went they told to go and never come back"

"But they are your parents"

"They didn't come to the wedding, they don't know that I went to college, they don't know about the album they don't even know about John" Blaine said "they don't give a fuck"

"But Blaine, they are their grandchildren!"

"They don't want to know!"

"And Cooper?"

"I was planing to call him now" Blaine said.

"Then call him, and I will go and get the babies and then we can go to pick John from the school"

* * *

"Cooper?" Blaine asked.

"Hello?" A girl said.

"April?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, who is calling?"

"I'm Blaine, Cooper's brother" Blaine said.

"Oh! Blaine! Hi! How are you?"

"Great, thank you, and you?"

"Fine! Do you want to talk with Cooper?"

"Yes please" Blaine said.

"Just wait a second, I'll call him"

"Thanks April!"

"Hello?"

"Cooper!" Blaine said.

"Hi little brother!" Cooper said "what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Tell me"

"We just have twins!" Blaine said.

"Really? That's great!" Cooper said "when?"

"Two weeks ago"

"Aww that's really sweet!"

"I know!"

"Have you told my mom yet?" Cooper said.

"I'm not telling them, they don't about John either"

"Why?"

"I give up in my wedding, when they never answered my phone calls"

"Then you're not telling them?" Cooper said "I mean never?"

"Never"

"Ok, can I see them? I mean the twins"

"Sure, when?"

"In one week?"

"Yes, I'll see you then" Blaine said.

"No! Wait! I want to tell you something" Cooper said "I'm getting married!"

"Oh my god! Cooper that's amazing!" Blaine said "congrats!"

"Thank you!"

"ok, tell me how it happened!" Blaine said excited.

"Well two weeks ago..."

* * *

"Then my parents are coming today, and Cooper tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Blaine said "I'm excited!"

"Me too! I want that they know them!" Kurt said and the door bell rang "I'll open the door"

Kurt walked to open the door and Blaine to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Dad!" Kurt said.

"Kurt! Hi" Burt said and hugged him.

"Hi Carole!"

"Hello sweetie" Carole said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kurt, we brought someone, it's ok?" Burt asked.

"Sure, who is it?" Kurt asked and then he saw Blaine's mom "Oh! Jennifer"

"Hi Kurt" Jennifer said.

"Hello" Kurt said tense "come in"

They walked to the living room and sat on the couches, when Blaine came in and saw Jennifer

"Get out of here!" Blaine said angrily.

"No! Please, Blaine let me explain!" Jennifer said.

"Come on Blaine, give her a chance" Kurt said.

"You can start now, you don't have a lot of time" Blaine said.

"Blaine... I don't know how to tell you this!" Jennifer said.

"Maybe I can help you" Burt said and Jennifer nodded "like three days ago Carole and I went out for a walk in a park, we were sitting in a bench when she came with all her things in bags to ask for you, we told her that you were living here, in New York, then we told her we were coming and she asked if she can come too"

Blaine remain silence and Jennifer nodded.

"Why were you in the street?" Kurt asked.

"I- Blaine I am not living with your dad anymore" Jennifer said with tears in her eyes.

"No! That is not true! You just want to hurt me! You screw everything!" Blaine said and ran to his room.

"I think I should go, this was a mistake" Jennifer said.

"No, don't move, I will talk with him, he needs you" Kurt said and stood up "you can take anything you want from the kitchen"

* * *

"Blaine? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kurt said and he opened the door and saw Blaine crying in the bed.

"I don't want her around" Blaine said sobbing.

"Blaine she is your mother" Kurt said and sat next to Blaine.

"But she never care about us! She leave us" Blaine said sobbing.

"No baby, she never leave you" Kurt said and started to brush Blaine's curls "you leave"

"She never accept us"

"Blaine, give her a chance to explain, maybe you are thinking wrong"

"No Kurt!"

"Baby! Look at me! Come on!" Kurt said and held Blaine's face until he was facing him "look, if anything happens we just need to tell her that she need to go, the kids are with Rachel, they won't see her if we don't let them"

"I don't want" Blaine said.

"Blaine our kids need a grandmother, I mean, another, and you need a mother, sometimes there are things that you can only talk with your mother"

"No, your mother isn't with you and you don't need her, I'll be ok!"

"No Blaine! It's different! I really wish that my mother was here, and I think it's really sad that if she is trying to talk with you you don't talk with her" Kurt said "give her a chance, please"

"No"

"For me, and our kids" Kurt said and before Blaine can answered he kiss him "please?"

"Ok, I will try, for you" Blaine said and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too, and I'm so proud of you baby" Kurt said and stood up "Let's go downstairs"

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE? c:**


	14. Chapter 14

"We are back!" Kurt said.

"Look, you have five minutes to explain everything" Blaine said.

"Well, I'm not living with your dad anymore" Jennifer said.

"Why?"

"He-" Jennifer said with tears in her eyes "he hit me"

"What? Why?" Kurt asked shocked.

"You know how you send us letters and emails and all of that?" Jennifer said and they nodded "at first I took them, and never showed them to your father, one day he find them and he was really mad, he said that I was crazy, when the invitation for the wedding came, I don't showed it to your father, I was planning to go by myself but he eventually find out, since that day I can't go even to the grocery store, I was so tired, I can't talk to the phone, go for mail, go out, anything, one day my friend, Kira, went to the house when your father was working, she told me the she saw your father with someone, he was having an affair, at first I never said anything, but I was too pissed off and one day I simply told him, and he said that I was a liar, but then I said to him all the bad things he have done, with you, with Cooper, with me, with everyone and he started hitting me, he took all my thing, put them in bags and told me that never come back, that day I found our parents, Kurt, they helped me so much"

"Mom I-" Blaine said crying.

"I think we'll let you talk alone" Burt said and walked to the door followed by Carole and Kurt.

"No, Kurt stay please" Jennifer said and Kurt went back to the couch "boys I owe you an apology"

"Mom you don't have to do this"

"No, Blaine, let me talk, I'm so sorry about what I have done, since the day I knew you were gay I wanted to support you, but your dad never let me, when I met Kurt I knew yu were a perfect couple, you loved each other more than anything in the world, I think I never loved your father the way you love you, and when he told you to get out of the house and never come back my heart was horribly broken, when I saw you were getting married I was so happy, I never thought that you would invite us, I am really happy to see you Blaine" Jennifer said "I'm so sorry"

Jennifer started to cry and Blaine hugged her.

"I love you Blaine"

"I love you too mom"

* * *

"And the kids?" Burt asked when they were in the table eating dinner.

"In Rachel and Finn house" Kurt said.

"Kids?" Jennifer said.

"OH! Yes we have kids now" Blaine said "two boys and one girl"

"Oh my god!" Jennifer said "When can I see them?"

"Actually they are about to arrive!" Kurt said.

"Finn is coming?" Carole asked and Kurt nodded.

"Mom you need to know that one boy, the biggest, is adopted, so you need to be carefull okay?" Blaine said and Jennifer nodded.

"And the others?" Jennifer asked.

"We used a surrogate"

"And who is the biological father?" Jennifer asked.

"Blaine" Kurt said happily when the door bell rang "I'll go"

Kurt opened the door and there was Finn, Rachel, Randy, John, and Jane.

"Hi Guys!" Kurt said.

"Daddy!" John said and hugged him.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"Fine! It was awesome!" John said.

"Excellent!" Kurt said "guess what! you are going to meet your grandparents!"

"I have grandparents?"

"Yes! Go to the table, they are with your daddy" Kurt said and John ran.

"So Carole and Burt are here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and Blaine's mom"

"I thought they don't talk to each other"

"They are kind of okay now" Kurt said "where is Courtney?"

"Oh! She's in the car, here, take Randy and I'll for Courtney" Finn said.

"Come in Rachel, they want to see the babies" Kurt said and they walked to the table, the first who saw them was Carole and she said:

"Oh! Hello!" and she ran to see the babies "Rachel you look great!"

"Thank you!"

"She is Elizabeth Jane and he is Randy Devon" Kurt said.

"Devon! Like Blaine" Jennifer said "can I hold him?"

"Yeah!" Kurt said.

"Where is Courtney?" Burt asked.

"Here!" Finn said.

"Can I hold Jane?" Carole asked.

"Sure!" Rachel said.

"They are just like Blaine" Burt said.

"Mom? Are you crying?" Blaine asked.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine, look how much I missed of your life!" Jennifer said.

"But you came just to see the best" Kurt said.

* * *

"Morning!" John said happily to his dads.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Blaine said.

"Good" John said. "daddy? Why my grandparents came?"

"Because they wanted to see you, and your brothers" Kurt said.

"You liked them?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" John said "grandpa is really funny, and grandma Carole bakes delicious cookies, and grandma Jenni is really sweet"

"I'm happy that you like them!" Kurt said.

"Daddy, Grandpa Burt is your daddy?" John asked and Kurt nodded "and grandma Carole is your mommy?"

"Yes, why sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"Grandma Jenni is also your mommy?"

"No, she is daddy Blaine mommy"

"And his daddy? you don't have a daddy?"

"well my father is a mean person" Blaine said.

"He don't want to see me?"

"He doesn't know about you" Blaine said.

"Blaine he is just a kid" Kurt said "look John Blaine's daddy is a mean person, and we don't like mean persons right?"

"No"

"That's why he isn't here" Blaine said.

"What do you want to do today?" Kurt asked.

"I want to see movies!" John said happily.

"Movies? Okay" Kurt said "but first let's make breakfast together and then you can wake your grandparent!" Kurt said.

"Oh you know what! You will see your uncle Cooper today" Blaine said.

"Who is he?"

"My big brother, you will love him!" Blaine said happily.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review! C:**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI!(: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine!" Cooper said happily.

"Hello Cooper!" Blaine said and hugged him.

"Hi Kurt!" Cooper said "how are you man?"

"Great! Thanks!" Kurt said "where is April?"

"I'm here!" April said behind Cooper "Hi guys!"

"So, you are officially engaged?" Blaine asked quietly to Cooper and he nodded "Congrats bro!"

"Thanks!"

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"We are getting married!" Cooper said and Kurt jumped excited.

"OH MY GOD! Let me see the ring!" Kurt said "oh! It's beautiful! Have you ever think in the dates for the wedding?"

"We were thinking in May" April said excited.

"Oh a spring wedding! That's great!" Kurt said "I'll help you to plan everything!"

"Really?"

"Totally! It will be AMAZING!" Kurt said and took April's hand "come on, I'll show you some things!"

They walked out of the room and left Cooper and Blaine alone.

"How are you feeling with all this wedding thing?" Blaine said.

"I'm so nervous!" Cooper said.

"Why?"

"It's not that I don't love April, I love her so much that it hurts, but what is she is not ready, I mean, it's a huge step in our relationship, what if she end up hating me, she don't know how is it like to live with me-"

"Wait, you don't live together now?"

"No, she is kind of the old school ones"

"I'm sure that she will be okay, after all these years with you, I think she should know by now where is getting herself into" Blaine said "Cooper! Trust me, everything is gonna be okay! You love her and she loves you more than anything in the world"

"Thank you Blaine" Cooper said "It's weird that you are giving me marriage advices you know?"

"Yeah!"

"Cooper?" Jennifer asked from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Cooper asked upset.

"I'll let you two alone to talk, just listen to her Coop" Blaine said and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Oh! This is beautiful!" April said pointing to a dress excited.

"And it will fit you perfectly!" Kurt said.

"Baby? I'm sorry to interrupt your-" Blaine said and look around to see what they were doing "the thing you two are doing but I need to talk with you of something important, can you come with me?"

"Sure babe" Kurt said and stood up "sorry April, I'll be right back"

April nodded and Kurt and Blaine walked to the living room.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"My mom was talking with Cooper, no, they were fighting and yelling at each other, when John walked in and heard everything, he is crying and he thinks that no one loves him, again"

"Where is he?" Kurt asked.

"With Carole" Blaine said "I think we need to talk with him"

"Yes, let's go" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand and walked to John's room.

"John? Sweetheart" Kurt said and walked in, John was crying in the bed and Carole was rubbing his back.

"Daddy" John said and ran to hug Kurt "don't leave me!"

"We aren't leaving you baby" Kurt said and Carole walked out of the room.

"But- My grandma said that you were leaving me!" John said.

"What?" Blaine said "John I need that you calm down and tell us what's wrong okay?"

"My grandma was telling my uncle that all the daddies were bad persons! And that they only hurt their sons"

"Baby, they aren't talking about us, it was about my dad sweetheart , he hurt us, I mean your grandma, your unce and me, that's why we don't like him, but we are never, ever, leaving you, you and your brothers are our life, we love you like anything in the world, we will never hurt you okay?"

"We love you John" Kurt said.

"I love you daddies"

* * *

"I was thinking that we can spend together christmas!" Kurt said.

"Yeah! We can invite Finn and Rachel" Blaine said.

"I think we have a plan for christmas!" Burt said.

"What about you mom?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be happy to join you" Jennifer said.

"April and I are in!" Cooper said and Blaine's phone rang.

"I'll be right back" Blaine said and walked to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Humm- Hi, I'm Alex"

"Oh! Hi Alex! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, and you?" Alex said.

"Great thanks!" Blaine said "what's up?"

"Well I can't be a babysitter anymore, sorry"

"Why?"

"I never thought that it would happen, that a label accepted to record my album!"

"Oh my god!" Blaine said excited "Alex that's amazing! congrats!"

"Thank you! But I'm so sorry!"

"Oh! Don't be!" Blaine said "I'll figure something!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Call me if you need something okay?"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel-Anderson!"

"Blaine!"

"Okay thanks Blaine!" Alex said "Bye!"

"Bye Alex!"

"Say Hi to Kurt!"

"I will, bye!"

* * *

"Where is Blaine?" Burt asked.

"He was talking in the phone" Kurt said when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go" Burt said and walked to the door.

"Then you are planing a spring wedding?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, maybe in May!" April said.

"Oh it's a great month for a wedding!" Carole said "it will be lovely"

"JENNIFER! JENNIFER!" they heard from the door "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Mister please calm down!" Burt said.

"Richard" Jennifer said slowly when he came running trough the door "what are you doing here?"

"Lets go"

"No"

"Jennifer! I said let's go!" Richard said.

"And I said no! I want to be with my family, that's all I have, I want to be with my grandchildren!" Jennifer said.

"What's going on here?" Blaine said when he was back.

"Don't talk to me you little-" Richard said before Burt interrupted him.

"Hey! I'm sorry but did you notice there are kids here? You can't talk like that in front of this kids and you can't tell your own son something like that! What kind of person you think you are?"

"I will take the kids to their room" Carole said "let's go to your room John"

"Don't get into this! It's none of your business!" Richard said "Now let's go Jennifer"

"I told you I'm not leaving!" Jennifer said "I don't want to be with you! You are a bad person! You can't treat me like this!"

"Shut up!" Richard said and slap her.

"Hey! Don't you dare to touch my mom!" Blaine said and Richard push him away.

"Don't touch me! You are gross!" Richard said.

"Sorry but you remember he is your son right? You raise him! And now he is a wonderful person, that has done more for his family in one week than you in your whole life! He has three children now! And he has a great relation with Kurt, he has someone who loves him no matter what he has a family! Something that you never had! And I'm sorry, I know I'm your son but I don't want be it anymore! You are no longer my father, I tried so hard to talk to you and be with you but you are the worse person I have ever met!" Cooper said. "Why do you want to be with my mom anyway? You aren't happy, you hate each other! And you know that! Go back to Lima! Forget us! Do whatever you want ! Be happy! We don't care!"

"I have cancer!" Richard said "I need someone who takes care of me!"

"I don't want to take care of you! Sorry Richard but I don't want to be near you!"

"Don't be dumb!" Richard said "come with me!"

"She said that she don't want to be with you! Now get out of my house! I don't care if you're sick or if you are dying! I don't give a fuck! You are not my father anymore and you decide it! You are a really bad person! And I don't want you near me or my family! Get out of here!" Blaine said.

"Fine! I'll go! But you won't know about me again!"

"That's the plan" Cooper said and Richard walked out of the house.

"Oh my God!" Blaine said and started to cry and walked to his room.

* * *

**So... It's almost Christmas! Yei! :D I will try to update before Christmas, it'll be your Christmas present(: Thanks for reading Bye C:**


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my god" Blaine said "oh my god"

"Babe calm down!" Kurt said.

"I can't! I'm a terrible person! I hate me! I'm a terrible father! Just like mine! And I am a terrible son, my father is sick, he has cancer! And I told him to get out of my house! What kind of person am I? He needs someone now! Clearly not me, but maybe my mom! Ugg! But my mom don't want to be with him! I can't let her! He hit her! I will never hurt you baby! I am not like my dad I promise! Oh! Who am I kidding I'm like his twin! Why are you even with me? I don't deserve you! You are perfect! And I'm a bad person and I shouldn't have kids! they will hate me! And-" Blaine said crying.

"Hey! No, don't do that! You aren't a terrible person! Actually you are the most amazing person I have ever met and the only perfect man in the whole world is you! I am the one who don't deserve you, but let just don't discuss this now okay? And you are not like your father in any single way! Your kids love you and you love them and you will accept them even if they were aliens, you are a wonderful person, an incredible parent, the best lover in the world, the perfect husband and a wonderful son!" Kurt said and Blaine hugged him and started to cry and Kurt started to play with his curls for a while "let's get in the bed okay?"

"I don't want to let you go!"

"We can get in the bed without getting change"

"But your clothes"

"They will be okay, it' just one night, I will do anything for you"

"But the kids, who is gonna sleep them?"

"The babies were asleep and John was with Carole, she will get him into bed"

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, come on" Kurt said and they laid on the bed, Blaine was resting his head in Kurt's chest and his arms were around Kurt's waist, Kurt was resting one arm in Blaine's back and was playing with Blaine's curls with the other hand.

"I love you" Blaine said. "Thank you"

"That's why I am here baby, I love you"

"Good night my love" Blaine said and moved his head to kiss Kurt's lips.

"Sleep well baby" Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

* * *

"Daddies!" John said "daddies!"

"uh!" Blaine said.

"Daddies! Wake up!"

"Blaine" Kurt said moving Blaine a little "wake up baby"

"Why?"

"Because I need to get up and you are on top of me"

"Oh! Sorry, good morning" Blaine said and kissed Kurt "hi John"

"Good morning daddy" John said and jumped to the bed.

"Good morning my two little sweethearts" Kurt said and rubbed Blaine's and John's head.

"Good morning daddy"

"Why did you wanted us to wake up?" Kurt asked.

"Because today it's Christmas!" John said.

"I know honey! But what do you want to do?" Blaine said.

"We need to cook and to watch Christmas movies!" John said "and drink chocolate!"

"Oh! What if first we eat breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Pancakes!" John said.

"Blueberry pancakes!" Blaine said.

"Blueberry pancakes then!" Kurt said and stood up "come on my two little kids, let's cook!"

Kurt took John's and Blaine's hands and they walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Everything is ready for Christmas!" John announced.

"Oh! That's great! I'm hungry" Burt said.

"No! But you can't eat until my auntie Rachel and uncle Finn are here!" John said and Carole giggled.

"He is just like Kurt" Burt said and Kurt laugh.

"Well he is my son dad!" Kurt said.

"We are here!" Rachel announced and John clapped.

"Yei! Now we can eat!" Burt said.

"No grandpa!" John said "we have to wait a little bit more!"

"Then what do you want to do Mr. Bossypants?"

"I don't know!" John said.

"I have an idea! We can sing!" Rachel said.

"Yeah! And we are first! Come on let's get to the piano!" Kurt said excited.

* * *

"Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found my perfect gift for you" Kurt started to sing, he and Blaine were sitting by the piano and Blaine was playing it.

"I hear church bells ringing  
Carols singing harmony with me now" They both sang.

"You are lookin so lovely  
Even If the lights go out" Blaine sang he was looking Kurt in the eyes.

"We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold december night  
The snow outside will set the moon  
As I Singin' my song..." They sang together.

"We've got mistletoe... and firelight  
On this cold december night" Blaine sang.  
"The snow outside will set the moon  
As I singin' my song...  
Singin' my song for you" Kurt and Blaine sang together.

"I love you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt. "Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas" Kurt said and hugged Blaine and everyone started to clap.

* * *

"Can you help me?" Kurt asked when he heard Jane and Randy crying.

"Yeah" Blaine said and they walked to their room.

"Babies" Kurt said when they were in the room "Babies calm down"

"Come here Lizzie" Blaine said and lift her to calm her "it's okay baby"

"Calm down Randy" Kurt said when he was lifting him.

"They are so big now" Blaine said "I can't believe it was just two months ago when Brittany and Santana were living here"

"I know" Kurt said "I love our little family"

"When I was in high school I never thought I would be here with you and with John and with this two"

"It's the best Christmas present ever"

"I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I hope you have fun with your family and friends! Thanks for reading, REVIEW! c:**


	17. Chapter 17

"I have something to tell you" Blaine said.

"Oh! You sound serious! Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Alex-"

"The babysitter?"

"Yeah, she said that she can't be a babysitter anymore" Blaine said.

"I told you! But why?"

"She will record her own album!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt said "that's great!"

"Yeah, I know" Blaine said "I talked with Jessica, the girl from the studio and she said that is now or never, she don't care that I need to stay"

"You were looking for a babysitter?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I can't stay all day here anymore, I need to be in the studio recording, but I don't want to let Kurt alone with the kids" Blaine said.

"I can help you" Jennifer said "I don't have anything to do, and when you don't need me anymore I can find a job"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" Jennifer said "it's a great opportunity to be with my grandchildren!"

"Thanks mom!" Blaine said and hugged her.

"Then when do I start?"

"Today"

"Sorry?" Kurt said.

"Babe I need to go"

"But you never said that today!" Kurt said.

"I'll leave you alone" Jennifer said and walked away.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said "I'll make it up to you"

"But we can't leave the kids and my parents and Cooper are here"

"But they won't be here in friday"

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Leave it all to me" Blaine said.

"I don't trust you"

"You don't trust me?" Blaine asked with a sad face.

"I trust but not in this"

"Well you need to trust me" Blaine said "I will go and get ready"

"I love you" Kurt said and kissed him "you'll be back at dinner?"

"Maybe before. I'm not sure" Blaine said "I love you"

* * *

"Hello!" Blaine said when he was home.

"Shhh!" Kurt said "the kids are sleeping"

"Oh! Sorry!" Blaine said "John is sleeping?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Blaine said and walked into the living room to see Kurt picking some toys.

"It was horrible! He cried because he missed you! And then he started to play here and took all his toys to the kitchen and your mother took them here because the kitchen was too dangerous, the babies won't stop crying and then John cried again because he got mad that I can't play with him in that moment" Kurt said and then ran to Blaine's arms and kissed him deeply.

"Well hello" Blaine said and Kurt started to kiss Blaine's neck "I think you missed me!"

"A lot!" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's lips again.

"I'm sorry about your crappy day"

"Stop talking" Kurt said and started to take Blaine's shirt off, but Blaine stopped him "what?"

"My mom is here"

"She is sleeping!" Kurt said "please, baby! I want you!"

"I want you too, but it's not the moment!" Blaine said but Kurt started to kiss his neck again "please babe, not now"

"But -" Kurt said.

"Please sweetie" Blaine said "not today"

"can we at least cuddle?" Kurt said "and watch a movie?"

"Sure! What do you want to see?"

"The Notebook!"

"Good choice! I'll go for popcorn and a blanket!"

"I'll be here"

* * *

"Good morning!" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Hi" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's lips softly.

"What are you doing today?"

"No, the question is, what are you planning tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Tonight?"

"You promised that you'll make it up to me tonight!"

"Oh! That!"

"You forget it!"

"No! Of course not! You will know what to do" Blaine said.

"Oh! So mysterious!" Kurt said "I love it!"

"I know, that's why I do it" Blaine said with a smirk "I need to get up now!"

"Me too" Kurt said "let's take a shower together"

"No, stay in the bed, it's still to early, sleep a little bit more, I'll check the kids when I go" Blaine said "okay?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine said.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay if we sleep here tonight?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes! There's no problem! There is enough space for all of us!" Rachel said.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Kurt asked "the house is just two blocks away"

"Don't asked dude! If they say they want to stay here they will stay here!" Finn said.

"You know something I don't!" Kurt said "you are terrible to keep secrets!"

"It's not a secret" Rachel said.

"Then tell me what is it?"

"I don't want" Rachel said.

"If it's not a secret you can tell me!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Rachel!"

"She won't tell you dude! Just go home and do something!" Finn said.

"I don't have anything to do, I'll stay here"

"Go home!" Rachel said.

"But-" Kurt said.

"Go home! Go home! Go home! Go home! Go home! Go home!" Rachel and Finn said.

"oh my god! You are crazy!"Kurt said "I will go just because I don't want to hear you scream anymore!"

"Good bye daddy" John said.

"Good night baby! Take care of your brothers" Kurt said and he nodded "I love you"

"I love you too daddy" John said and Kurt kissed his forehead.

"Good night crazy lady" Kurt said and Rachel kissed his cheek

"Good night Kurt" Finn said and hugged him

"Good night Jennifer" Kurt said.

"Bye Kurt! Have a great night"

"Thank you" Kurt said "okay I'll go! Bye!"

* * *

**I little late, I know, but I hope you have a great year! Full of success and happiness(: Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt walked to the door and when he opened it he saw white roses on the floor making a way upstairs, each rose had a little paper tied with a red ribbon, he took the first one and read the paper "THINGS THAT I LOVE..." he smiled and then took the other:

_"YOUR SMILE (:"_  
_"YOUR EYES"_  
_"YOUR INTELLIGENCE"  
"YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR"  
"YOUR FASHION SENSE"  
"YOUR ACTING"  
"YOUR MOUTH"  
"YOUR KIDS"  
"OUR FAMILY"  
"HOW YOU TAKE CARE OF OUR KIDS"  
"YOUR HAIR"  
"YOUR HANDS"  
"YOUR BODY"  
"YOUR EARS"  
"YOUR VOICE"  
"HOW YOU COOK"  
"YOUR COOKIES"  
"YOUR SARCASM"  
"YOUR KINDNESS"  
"YOUR NOSE"  
"THE WAY YOU TALK"  
"THE WAY YOU WALK"  
"THE FACE YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE MAD"  
"YOUR FACE"  
"YOUR PATIENCE"_

The last rose was red with a white ribbon, when he took it he was almost in the terrace, the note said _"YOU"_ Kurt walked into the terrace and saw Blaine sitting in a chair, there were candles and wine on the table next to him.

"Hi"

"Blaine, you are amazing" Kurt said and walked to Blaine, he stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said but Kurt stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't be, it's your job and you need to be there"

"But you need me too" Blaine said "the kids need me"

"I think we'll be okay for now" Kurt said "just don't do it very often"

"Just until I finish the album" Blaine said "I promise"

"How is the album?"

"I just need to record one more song!" Blaine said excited.

"One? Really?"

"Yeah! And then a photo shoot and it's done!"

"That's great! I'm so happy" Kurt said and hugged him again.

"You want to eat?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I'll help you"

"No! You stay here" Blaine said and Kurt sat on the table.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Blaine said and serve wine in Kurt's glass "wait here"

Blaine went to the kitchen and took a bowl with pasta and walked upstairs again.

"I'm back!" Blaine announced and serve pasta in Kurt's plate "I know I'm not a chef but I did my best"

"You did this?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded proudly "it's amazing! Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Blaine said and they started to eat.

"The pasta was delicious!" Kurt said when they finished.

"Thank you very much!" Blaine said "are you ready for dessert?"

"Yeah!" Kurt said "bring it!"

"I'll be back" Blaine said and went to the kitchen, when he was back he had a beautiful cake in his hands "I hope you like it mister"

"You did this?"

"Yep!"

"I'm impressed" Kurt said "I have just one question"

"Ask"

"How is my kitchen?"

"Well..." Blaine said "I really tried to clean it"

"Blaine Anderson!"

"It's not a real big mess" Blaine said "it's a tiny, tiny mess"

"I hope so" Kurt said "because I won't help you to clean it"

"But-"

"You did it, you clean it!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you babe!" Kurt said "let's eat! I want a piece of that cake!"

"You only love me for my cooking skills"

"You don't have any cooking skills!"

"Whatever" Blaine said "make a wish"

"A wish?"

"Yeah! I know it's not a birthday cake but it's a cake and it deserves a wish!"

"My wish already came true"

"What was your wish"

"Marry you"

"Aww... Then pick other wish"

"It also came true a while ago" Kurt said.

"And that is?"

"Have a family" Kurt said "with you, maybe you should make a wish"

"I don't need anything, my life is compete with you by my side" Blaine said.

"I guess we don't need any wishes tonight" Kurt said "let's eat!"

* * *

**So... This story is coming to the end ): If you want me to write about anything just tell me c: **

**By the way... Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Thanks for reading c: REVIEW!**


End file.
